punkettesfandomcom-20200214-history
Matsuyo Matsuno
Matsuyo Matsuno (松野 松代 Matsuno Matsuyo), often simply referred to as 'Mother, '''is a supporting character in ''The Punkettes. She is the wife of Matsuzo Matsuno, and the mother of the Matsuno Sextuplets. Being loosely modeled off of Akatsuka's own mother's appearance, Matsuyo is one of the notable mother characters in his works. She remains very similar throughout adaptations of ''-kun'' as a devoted yet shrewd housewife, occasionally also put into a job setting by needs of a story. Description Appearance Matsuyo is a tall, slender woman often wearing a sort of dress, or more commonly a long-sleeved top and skirt with apron. In -kun, she has short black hair that flips up in the back, and bangs that are also flipped up. She wears large, round glasses and has small, beady eyes when seen without them. She is incredibly near-sighted without her glasses, and can fail to recognize large animals such as gorillas or lions if she is not wearing them. In Osomatsu-san, her middle-aged self instead wears her bangs pulled back and wears her hair in a bun to give the impression of an older housewife appearance. Personality She is described as a no-nonsense hard-worker and constantly busy due to her large family, somehow still remaining energetic and able to handle all her work. However, there are times when she becomes frustrated by the amount of children, and the amount of food and expenses that they take up. She states that it was easier for her to buy clothing in bulk, resulting in her giving her sons the same style of uniforms and making it even harder to differentiate between them. She also attempts to have her sons adopted out by other people to try to lighten the burden. On her own, she can be shown to be particularly mischievous and crafty, ordering Osomatsu to wear a bear suit to scare his father, and gladly taking advantage of Iyami's insurance claims to break dishes around him. In alternate universe scenarios featuring the whole family and where the children are set as villains, it becomes clear where her sons' chaotic behavior stems from. There are occasions where she will be a more openly sympathetic and pitiful figure, being ignored by her family when sick or finding herself forgotten and left out by them. She can be shown to become sick with worry and grief if a child leaves home, or be unrelenting and practical in taking care of those who mock them going missing. Matsuyo is shown to be especially fond of gold and jewelry, and will be tempted by them and do whatever she can to own any. Naturally, in a story with her set as a rich woman, she insists on wearing all sorts of expensive accessories. Matsuyo still loves her boys, however she wishes they would move out and get jobs. She has a strong desire for grandchildren. She still has her motherly instinct and wants to baby her sons from time to time. Relationships Family * Matsuzo Matsuno - Husband. * The Matsuno Sextuplets - Children ** Osomatsu Matsuno ** Karamatsu Matsuno ** Choromatsu Matsuno ** Ichimatsu Matsuno ** Jyushimatsu Matsuno ** Todomatsu Matsuno Category:Characters Category:Crossover Category:Osomatsu Category:Season Two Category:Season Three Category:The Punkettes Movie Category:Season Four Category:Season Five Category:Day of Judgement Category:Female Category:Recurring Characters Category:Resistance Members Category:Parents